powerrangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Force du Temps
Power Rangers: La Force du Temps''' ou '''Time Force (en abrégé PRTF) ou Time Force est la 9ème saison de la franchise Power Rangers, basé sur la série japonaise Super Sentai et plus précisément la saison Mirai Sentai Timeranger (L'escade des ranger du temps du futur). Force du temps à une structure et thèmes identique à Dans l'espace et L'Autre Galaxie avant ça, considérer par certains comme plus "sombre" avec des thèmes plus "mature" (être face à la mort, le racisme et les côté sombre des personnages). A cause de ça, il est dure de comparer cette saisons au précédente. Force du temps est aussi la première de plusieurs saisons de Power Rangers qui adapte la série original Sentai quasimnt à la lettre, avec juste des changements mineurs. Comme dans le Sentai original, c'est aussi la première saison à avoir deux Rangers Rouge. Synopsis En l’an 3000 l’humanité a évolué vers une utopie où une organisation de police appelée Time Force a traqué chaque criminel unique - à l’exception de Ransik, qui détourne une prison pleine de bagnards cryogéniquement congelés et s’échappe à l’année 2001 dans l’espoir de modifier le cours de l’histoire, mais ne pas avant mortellement terrassant le rouge Time Force Ranger , Alex. Les quatre officiers Time Force responsables de la fuite de Ransik, y compris le fiancé d’Alex, Jen, le poursuivre dans le temps et la fin vers le haut dans la ville fictive de Silver Hills, où ils sont familiarisés avec le XXIe siècle par Wesley Collins, le fils d’un riche industriel et un sosie pour Alex, en raison de lui étant l’ancêtre lointain, mais toujours direct, de d’Alex. Malgré la réticence initiale de Jen, Wes a finalement rejoint l’équipe comme le 5e membre et nouveau Ranger rouge. Les Rangers Force du temps aussi bien défendre Silver Hills de l’assaut des Mutants de Ransik et tenter de garder le délai initial de modifier radicalement. thumb|225px|logo de la version américaine En raison de l’éloignement de Wes de son père, les officiers de la Force de temps plutôt déplacent en une tour de l’horloge abandonnée au milieu de la ville et commencent l’exploitation d’une entreprise nommée A Nick de temps petits boulots afin d’obtenir. Wes se retrouve bientôt détermination autoritaire de son père de lui suivre ses traces et reprendre son entreprise est devenue trop grande pour qu’il puisse supporter, qu’il abandonne son père pour aller vivre avec les autres Rangers dans la tour de l’horloge. Au fil du temps, Wes et Jen relation s’épanouit aussi et ils commencent à attraper des sentiments pour l’autre, bien que ni a le culot de l’admettre à l’autre. Wes découvre bientôt que la haine profonde de Ransik pour l’homme est une manifestation de son origine comme un mutant horriblement défiguré, boudé par le reste de la population génétiquement parfait. Ransik affiche des compétences de combat extrêmement impressionnants tout au long de la saison, mais sa plus grande faiblesse est son constant besoin de prendre un flacon de sérum spéciale afin d’éviter de transformer en un mutant en permanence. Capacité potentielle de Wes notes Ransik pour gentillesse, comme son traitement affable de sa fille, Nadira, mais le reste des officiers de la Force de temps engageons entièrement à Ransik à tout prix. Mission des Rangers est compliquée par l’introduction des gardiens Silver, une nouvelle entreprise par M. Collins pour protéger les clients qui paient pour les services des gardiens. Dans le même temps, M. Collins apprend que Wes est un temps Force Ranger et qu’il essaie de lui offrir le poste en tant que commandant des gardiens, qui refuse de Wes. L’un des gardiens, Eric Myers, un camarade de classe ancien prep school de Wes, Découvre la boîte quantique de contrôleur, devient le Quantum Ranger, s’empare de contrôle du Q-Rex et est mis à la tête par M. Collins des gardiens Silver. Longtemps irrité de la position privilégiée de Wes dans la vie, il reste distant et éloigné des autres Rangers et opère indépendamment d’eux. Sous-fifre de robotique de Ransik, Frax, pousse dérangé et se détache de Ransik, détruire tous ses flacons de sérum dans le processus. Une désespérée Ransik saccage la compagnie de M. Collins, Bio-Lab, pour acquérir leur approvisionnement de sérum nouvellement mis au point et dans le processus gravement blesse M. Collins, le laissant dans un état critique. Cette évolution entraîne l’arrivée soudaine d’Alex, qui a l’intention de « mettre au clair l’histoire ». Il reprend le commandement comme le rouge Time Force Ranger, informant Wes que son père va mourir le lendemain. Alex fait une série de décisions contestables, luttant contre la création de puissants de Frax, Dragontron, tandis qu’un Wes résigné prend brièvement le commandement de l’entreprise de son père. Les Rangers, incapables de se tenir plus longtemps, les dirigeants d’Alex se mutiner et lui faire redonner Wes le morpher rouge Time Force. Wes a conduit les Rangers à une retentissante victoire Dragontron, alors qu’Alex utilise la technologie de l’avenir pour sauver la vie de M. Collins. Alex se retourne vers le futur, respectueux du rôle de Wes comme leader de la Time Force. Lorsque lore Vypra de Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue renoue avec un Super démon nommé Quarganon, les Rangers Force du temps brièvement équipe avec leurs prédécesseurs de Lightspeed Rescue d’abattre les forces combinées de Vypra, Ransik et Quarganon. Finalement, Ransik traque Frax et reprogramme lui pour être son esclave robotique complètement inféodé. FRAX crée une nouvelle machine de guerre, Doomtron, qui pleut destruction sur Silver Hills et envoie la plupart des infrastructures de la ville en spirale dans un vortex d’espace-temps. Après avoir entendu d’Alex que leur sort était condamnée, Wes force renvoie les quatre autres Rangers de l’an 3000 pour leur propre sécurité, laissant lui et Eric, pour tenter désespérément de défendre Silver Hills à la fois Doomtron et Ransik. Eric est grièvement blessé par un Cyclobot légèrement endommagé et remet le morpher Quantum de Wes, qui est le dernier espoir de la ville. Alex tente d’effacer les souvenirs de l’année 2001, de quatre agents, mais ils se rebellent une fois de plus et choisissent de revenir à temps pour aider Wes - qui culmine à Jen revenant à Alex de leur bague de fiançailles. Les Rangers réunis détruisent Doomtron, ainsi que de Frax, mais se retrouvent surpassé contre l’impressionnante puissance de Ransik. Ransik tente de porter le coup de finition à Jen, mais frappe accidentellement Nadira, un acte qui lui horrifie et l’amène à se repentir. Il se transforme lui-même en, et les quatre officiers de la Force de temps, leur mission terminée, retournent à leur époque, mais pas avant Jen et Wes enfin avouer leurs sentiments à l’autre. Wes est d’accord à la proposition révisée de son père pour devenir chef des gardiens Silver - qui maintenant offrent leurs services gratuitement - à la condition qu’il Eric travaillant aux côtés avec lui en tant que commandant Co. thumb|250px Un thème récurrent dans la série, c’est qu’une personne contrôle son propre destin, comme exemplifié par le développement du caractère Wes - continuellement, il refuse d’adhérer à la vie de son père a mis pour lui en tant que successeur de l’activité lucrative de Collins, restant dédiée aux qui traversent son propre chemin, même quand il est racontée par Alex que c’est le destin pour qu’il puisse reprendre l’entreprise après la mort de son père. Autres personnages aussi luttent contre les courants de destin prédéterminé, tels que comment Eric combat résolument son chemin hors de la pauvreté et de misère pour devenir commandant chef des gardiens Silver, ou quand Jen et les autres Rangers Force de temps faire abstraction des événements prédéterminés de l’histoire et de choisissent de retourner à l’année 2001 et sauver Wes de mourir. Même l’avant-dernier affrontement de la saison - Ransik avec les Rangers Force du temps - culmine avec choix de Ransik à accepter la responsabilité de ses crimes et de sculpter son propre chemin dans la vie de nouveau. Personnages Rangers :article principal:Rangers Force du Temps TF_Alex_Drake.jpg|'Alex' Ranger Rouge (Jason Faunt)|link=Alex 7f64c7d0-4001-4d39-81f6-58dc06b56529.jpg|'Wesley Collins' Ranger Rouge (Jason Faunt)|link=Wesley Collins Jen_profile.jpg|'Jen Scotts' Ranger Rose (Erin Cahill)|link=Jen Scotts Lucas-Morph.jpg|'Lucas Kendall' Ranger Bleu (Michael Copon)|link=Lucas Kendall Katie_Walker.png|'Katie Walker' Ranger Jaune (Deborah Estelle Phillips)|link=Katie Walker Trip.jpg|'Trip' Ranger Vert (Kevin Kleinberg)|link=Trip Eric_Time_Force.jpg|'Eric Myers' Ranger Quantum (Daniel Southworth)|link=Eric Myers Alliées * Force du Temps ** Circuit ** Capitaine Logan * Bio-Lab ** Mr. Collins ** Silver Guardians ** Dr. Michael Zaskin * White Knight * Notacon * Dash * Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers * Power Rangers Force animale Civils * Mitch * Philips Vilains * Ransik * Nadira * Frax * Gluto * Cyclobots: Ransik et soldats foot de Frax. * Vypra * Demon Warriors: Soldat Foot de Vypra. * Liste des Monstres de Force du Temps Monstres de Force du Temps * Monstres historique dans les flashbacks de Ransik ** Mohawked Mutant ** Contempra ** Redeye ** Samurhive ** Eyeacon * Monstres : ** Jetara ** Fearog II ** Mantamobile ** Mohawked Mutant ** Rabbitcon ** Angelcon ** Medicon ** Izout ** Redeye ** Ironspike ** Electropede ** Chef Bug * Monsters du Monde Miroir. ** Redeye, Ironspike, et Angelcon Zords Weaponry & Arsenal * Badge Force du Temps: * Chrono Blaster: *'V Weapons'/'Blaster Vortex': Five cannons used by the Rangers; can combine into the Vortex Blaster which delivers powerful energy blasts capable of "freezing" or knocking out a criminal. * Chrono Morpher: Morpher utiliser par les Rangers, * Chrono Sabres: Saber. * Quantum Morpher: Morpher of the Quantum Time Force Ranger, * Quantum Defender: A sidearm used by the Quantum Time Force Ranger; also has a sword mode. * Battle Warrior Armur: * Quantum Mega Battle Armur: * Vector Cycles: * Strata Cycle: * TF Eagle: * Time Jet: * Time Ship: Episodes numéro d'épisode toute saisons, numéro épisode de la saison, titre français et titre original. *379 01 L'Avenir de la Force du futur, 1re partie Force From The Future, Part I *380 02 L'Avenir de la Force du futur, 2e partie Force From The Future, Part II *381 03 Une raison de combattre Something To Fight For *382 04 Gare à Ransik Ransik Lives *383 05 Un bon conducteur A Blue Streak *384 06 La Croisée des chemins A Parting of Ways *385 07 Pauvre Robot Short-Circuited *386 08 La Vengeance de Jen Jen's Revenge *387 09 Le Mégazord fantôme The Time Shadow *388 10 Un futur incertain Future Unknown *389 11 Trip doute de lui Uniquely Trip *390 12 Chacun son chemin Worlds Apart *391 13 Le Pouvoir Quantum The Quantum Quest *392 14 Lutte pour le pouvoir, 1re partie Clash for Control, Part I *393 15 Lutte pour le pouvoir, 2e partie Clash for Control, Part II *394 16 Le Garde du corps Bodyguard in Blue *395 17 Une belle légende The Legend of the Clock Tower *396 18 La confiance triomphe Trust and Triumph *397 19 La Colère de Trip Trip Takes a Stand *398 20 Les Secrets Quantum Quantum Secrets *399 21 La Dernière Course The Last Race *400 22 L’amour a frappé Lovestruck Rangers *401 23 La Révélation Full Exposure *402 24 La Folie du cinéma, 1re partie Movie Madness, Part I *403 25 La Folie du cinéma, 2e partie Movie Madness, Part II *404 26 Le Traître du futur Time Force Traitor *405 27 La Colère de Frax Frax's Fury *406 28 À chacun son destin Dawn of Destiny *407 29 L’Avenir du futur Fight Against Fate *408 30 Changer le destin Destiny Defeated *409 31 L’Élixir miracle Undercover Rangers *410 32 Le Chevalier noir Beware the Knight *411 33 Drôle de rencontre Time for Lightspeed *412 34 Le Reflet du mal Reflections of Evil *413 35 Rendez-vous amoureux Nadira's Dream Date *414 36 La Défaillance Circuit Unsure *415 37 Le Calme avant la tempête A Calm Before the Storm *416 38 La Fin du temps, 1re partie The End of Time, Part I *417 39 La Fin du temps, 2e partie The End of Time, Part II *418 40 La Fin du temps, 3e partie The End of Time, Part III DVD à compléter Notes * Un certain nombre de modifications ont été apportée dans Power Rangers Time Force, depuis le 9/11 2001 World Trade Center attaquer. Le clip d’ouverture avec les commandes de robot géant sur la 2 tours World Trade Center a été supprimé. Le discours dans « Vies de Ransik » a été remplacé avec de la musique en raison des similitudes des discours de ben Laden. Les scènes avec les constructions de gratte-ciel sous attaque ou détruits et les scènes de gens paniquer ainsi, ont été édités. * La remorque a brièvement vu que sont certains Rangers Timeranger dedans. * Selon Daniel Southworth à énergie Morphicon 2007, en raison de la popularité et la relation entre l’équipe de production et casting qu'ils reviennent presque pour une deuxième saison - qu’il entendait par là une deuxième saison de la Force de temps, ou les personnages reviennent en Force sauvage est inconnue. * Une bizarrerie avec Time Force, c’est que c’est la première série, étant donné que la tendance a commencé en Turbo, qui n’avait plus d’ou la totalité de l’arsenal des Rangers étant détruit dans la bataille finale. * Time Force est la première série de Power Rangers où les Rangers originales, à l’exception de Wesley, a eu ou a volé leurs morphers plutôt que d’étant donné à eux. * Power Rangers Time Force est le premier (et jusqu’ici le seul) saison de Power Rangers pour comporter un Ranger rose comme le leader. Toutefois, le Ranger rouge est resté le protagoniste de l’émission. * Épisode 22, « La dernière course », marque le 400e milestone épisode de la franchise Power Rangers. * Time Force est jusqu'à présent la seule série à disposent d’un sixième Ranger que portait la même couleur comme un autre membre de l’équipe (Wes et Eric ont tous deux portaient rouge comme leur jeu de couleurs). * Power Rangers Time Force est aussi remarquable pour avoir été la première série où les Rangers ne détruisent pas les monstres, mais plutôt de les capturent dans des conteneurs. * C’était la première série d’employer des Power Rangers de l’avenir. * C’est la première série à disposent d’un membre de la famille découvrir accidentellement leur parent fut un Power Ranger (M. Collins a découvert Wes était le Ranger rouge quand sa visière a été endommagé lors d’une bataille). * Dans un promo au début de la Time Force, Domon, Katie Walker' Sentai homologue, est vu en effectuant la séquence de transformation Timeranger. L’entrée complète des Jets temps était également dans le matériel promotionnel précoce, qui a été coupé court pour Time Force. * Il s’agissait de la première saison d’inscrire une question standard sidearm ne pas présentée à son homologue de Sentai. Dans ce cas, c’est le Chrono Blaster, le Timerangers n’ayant pas d’armes de poing ont varié. * Time Force est la première saison de fonctionnalité 12 Rangers dans un épisode du crossover/teamup, l’épisode étant « Temps pour Lightspeed ». * Time Force est la premier (et seule) saison connue pour avoir un Megazord qui peut passer d’un mode Megazord à l’autre, en utilisant uniquement les composants de noyau de 5. Exemple : Temps Flyer 1 forme le torse du Mode bleu et rouge de la Mode. Dépliants 2 et 3 forment les bras du Mode bleu et les jambes pour le Mode rouge. Et temps Flyers 4 et 5 forment les jambes pour Mode bleu et armes pour le Mode rouge. La plupart des Megazords cela est impossible. * La finale de la série « The End of Time » est le deuxième arc de finale saison Power Rangers avec trois épisodes. Le premier a été perdu Galaxy s « Fin du voyage » (16 décembre 1999-17, décembre 1999) * La saison a été rabotée pour avoir un supplément de 10 épisodes et la possibilité pour un film, mais a été annulée en raison d’une grève éventuelle de la Screen Actors Guild. nécessaire * Il s’agit de la première incarnation de Power Rangers et jusqu'à présent le seul, à n’avoir absolument aucun élément surnaturel dans la série (en dehors des épisodes des team up et Battlizer de la saison), tous les points majeurs de l’intrigue étant limités à la science fiction à la place. * Prétendument, compte tenu de cette saison globalement sombre par rapport aux autres saisons de Power Rangers, Fox a examiné la série sur sa gamme de primetime dimanche de radiodiffusion après The X-Files ; Cependant, il restait en fin de compte sur Fox Kids pour la cohérence de la marque. Voir aussi Lien Externe * Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website Catégorie:Saisons